Fourteenth Master (Earth-12)
The Master merged with the body of Consul Tremas of the Traken Union. This made him look much younger, but he did not have the ability to regenerate, which meant he would need to steal a new body when this one neared its end. In this new body, he continued his crusade to conquer the universe and kill the Doctor. He somewhat succeeded in the latter, as his actions on Logopolis caused the death of the Fourth Doctor. History Pre-Merging Around 1981, the Master plotted to take over the Source on the Planet Traken, the power behind the Traken Union. He wished to be the new Keeper of Traken. He also wished for a new body and his sights were set on the Doctor. The Fourth Doctor and Adric came at the Keeper's request. The Master's evil had permeated the Melkur statue which his TARDIS had taken the form of. With the help of Tremas and his daughter Nyssa, the Doctor removed the Master from the Source. :"A new body at last." - First Words of the Fourteenth Master With some of the Keeper's powers lingering, the Master merged with Tremas. In his new form, he looked like a younger Tremas. (DW: The Keeper of Traken) Fourth Doctor The Master travelled to Earth, where he trapped the Doctor's TARDIS in a gravity bubble. He killed Tegan's aunt Vanessa and a police constable with his Tissue Compression Eliminator. He went to Logopolis, where he pretended to be Tremas to get Nyssa's cooperation, giving her a bracelet that allowed him to control her arm. Using her as a hostage, he perverted the Block Transfer Computations and held the planet for ransom until its secret was revealed. This made the causal nexus unravel and release an unstoppable wave of entropy to destroy the universe. He also broke the the Logopolitans' blockade of entropy, allowing it to swallow several galaxies, including the entire Traken Union. The entropy wave was such a threat that the Master agreed to work with the Doctor to stop it. They travelled to the Pharos Project on Earth to do so, using the last theorem of Logopolis to reopen Charged Vacuum Emboitments, or CVEs. His true plan was revealed however, when he sent a message to the peoples of the universe that he would stop the entropy only if they submitted to his rule. While stopping the Master's signal to shut down the CVE that would halt the entropy wave, the Doctor fell off the Pharos Project's radio telescope and regenerated, allowing the Master to escape. (DW: Logopolis) Fifth Doctor After the Fifth Doctor's regeneration, the Master kidnapped Adric, and held him in a hadron web to make him a part of the Master's TARDIS. Using a projection of Adric on board the TARDIS, the Master sent the Doctor hurling towards Event One to be destroyed, but the Doctor saved the TARDIS through the Architectural Configuration. The Master used Adric's block transfer computations to create Castrovalva in the Andromeda Galaxy, where the Doctor would recover from his regeneration. Escaping from the recursion trap and trying to kill the Doctor, he was attacked by the enraged citizens with the city itself due to collapse. (DW: Castrovalava) The Master escaped from Castrovalva, (TV: Time-Flight) however, in the attempt, it caused damage to the dynamorphic generators, making it difficult to continue piloting the TARDIS. (NA: The Quantum Archangel) So he travelled to Earth in 140,000,000 BC, where he disguised himself as the magician Kalid, sparingly using the Xeraphin gestalt for the power to create Plasmatons. He transported two Concordes to his Citadel via a time contour. The second contained the Doctor, his TARDIS and companions. He originally planned to use the captured passengers to break into the Sanctum and take control of the Xeraphin and add to his TARDIS, but then he acquired the Doctor's TARDIS, the Doctor finding him after. The Xeraphin contacted Nyssa and let Tegan and her enter the Citadel, where he revealed his true form. The Master held the passengers hostage for parts from the Doctor's TARDIS. The second Concorde was returned to its own time and the Master ended up on Xeriphas with the freed and angry Xeraphin. (DW: Time-Flight) There, he found Kamelion, a shape-changing android. The Master travelled to 1215, England, where he disguised himself as the French knight Sir Giles and made Kamelion impersonate John of England to prevent the signing of Magna Carta. The Doctor stopped this plan. (DW: The King's Demons) Directly following these events, the High Council of the Time Lords discovered that earlier incarnations of the Doctor had been taken into the Death Zone on Gallifrey. They asked the Master for help and offered him a new cycle of regenerations. He agreed and was given a copy of the Seal of the High Council by the Castellan. The Doctor's third incarnation did not believe the Master claims and took the Seal with the intention to return what he thought was stolen proporty. The Master made a temporary alliance with the Cybermen to guide them to the Dark Tower. After having the booby traps masaqure the Cybermen, the Master threatened to kill the three Doctors, but Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart knocked him unconscious and Sarah Jane Smith and Tegan Jovanka bound him. After Borusa was encased in Rassilon's tomb, Rassilon sent the Master back to his own time. (DW: The Five Doctors) The Master arrived in Camelot just after the coronation of King Arthur. He became the Merlin after the old one died. He planned to make Arthur believe Mordred was dead so Mordred would grow up to kill Arthur at the battle of Camlan. The Doctor and Tegan arrived, met Arthur and told him about the Master. Arthur summoned the Master to test their truthfulness. When the Master saw the Doctor and Tegan, he told Arthur he had no intention of harming him. He left the court and hurried to his TARDIS, which was disguised as the turret room of Arthur's castle. The Doctor suggested Arthur create the Knights of the Round Table so when Mordred came they would be ready. (DWAN: The Creation of Camelot) The Master developed a more powerful version of the Tissue Compression Eliminator and accidentally shrank himself. He used Kamelion in his own shape as his physical proxy. He took the Fifth Doctor's TARDIS to the planet Sarn, where he commanded Kamelion from a small box. Sarn had nusmaton gas, which he hoped could restore him. As the Master stood in a gas vent, the Doctor used the gas to burn the Master to death. (DW: Planet of Fire) However, the Numismaton Gas increased the power of the Source of Traken still remaining in the Master body, (NA: The Quantum Archangel) allowing him to survive. His body burned and disfigured, the Master went in search the Fountain of Youth to restore himself, wearing a mask of his former face to hide his disfigurements. (ST: A Town Called Eternity) A hallucination of the Master appeared to the Doctor as he lay dying of spectrox toxaemia in the TARDIS. (DW: The Caves of Androzani) This was due to the Master's attempts to psychically interfere with the Doctor's regeneration. (BFA: Winter) Sixth Doctor The Master allied with the Rani in Killingworth, an early 19th century English mining village, against the Sixth Doctor and Peri Brown. The Master hoped to hasten the advancement of Earth's technology for his own nefarious reasons, while the Rani wanted the brain chemical that induced sleep. The Doctor trapped the Master and the Rani in her TARDIS, which the Doctor had sabotaged. (DW: The Mark of the Rani) The Master separated the Rani's console room from the rest of her TARDIS, leaving her to drift aimlessly through the vortex. (NA: State of Change) The Master arrived on Earth at some point after the Second World War, opened a small electronics shop in Tottenham Court Road, London, and secured a contract with the Ministry of Defence. He eventually made his fortune in the 1970s through electronics and gathering a following through his written work. (BFA: The Hollows of Time) Recovering his own TARDIS and learning of the Valeyard , the Master materialised in the Matrix and observed the Doctor's trial on Space Station Zenobia while examining the Matrix footage himself to see what was tampered with. He considered the Valeyard a rival and rescued the Doctor rather than have the Valeyard win as the darker version of his foe was someone he believed unbeatable. He used Sabalom Glitz, always ready to work with anyone for a quick grotzit, as a tool. He tried to steal secrets from the Matrix, but he was tricked by the Doctor, and imprisoned in the Matrix with a limbo atrophier. (DW: The Ultimate Foe) The Time Lords released the Master from the Matrix, whereupon the Master killed the technicians and fled in his TARDIS. (NA: Mission: Impractical) After escaping from an unsuccessful alliance with the Krotons, the Master discovers that the last remnants of the Source of Traken were fading, so his previous cadaverous form would return and he would die. Meanwhile, he was attacked by the Chronovores, looking for revenge after he tortured Kronos. The Master devised a plan to destroy the Chronovores and achieve omnipotence by trying to access the Lux Aeterna using the son of TOMTIT, the TITAN Array. He stole the equipment and used it upon a woman he hypnotised, Anjeliqua Whitefriar, expecting it to destroy her before he used it. However, she absorbed the Lux Aeterna, achieved omnipotence and became the Quantum Archangel. Using her power, she filled the universe with too many alternate timelines, leading the Chronovores to feast upon them, eventually leading to the end of the Universe. The Master, fully returned to his cadaverous form again, and the Doctor teamed up to rectify the Master's mistake by defeating the Quantum Archangel. They discovered that the Quantum Archangel has allied itself with the Mad Mind of Bophemeral so it could have infinite knowledge of the Universe. The Doctor and the Master encountered Kronos, who claimed to have been the one who attacked the Master's TARDIS, so he would come up with his plan, and would eventually lead to the Master destruction as well as allowing Anjeliqua to survive, causing Kronos plan for revenge to go wrong. They succeeded by draining the Lux Aeterna out of her, although not before the Master escaped using the TITAN equipment to harness the Lux Aeterna to restore his Trakenite body. (NA: The Quantum Archangel) Seventh Doctor After trying to start a war between Antari Two and Antari Three, (NA: First Frontier) the Master went to the Cheetah World, where he took control of the Cheetah People and the kitlings. He sent them to Ace's home in the London suburb of Perivale and hunted for human recruits. At the same time, exposure to the planet had caused him to change into a Cheetah Person. He found a pliable young man called Midge and used him to escape. The Doctor and Ace found him. The Master killed Midge and teleported the Doctor to the Cheetah World, which had begun to break up. The Doctor escaped but the Master was trapped on the dying world. (DW: Survival) The Master escaped Cheetah World with the aid of a Kitling just as the planet exploded. The explosion of the planet caused the Master to be sent back in time to Earth in 1957. (NA: First Frontier) On Earth, still infected with the Cheetah Virus, he tried to cure the virus by extracting nutrients from dying humans. (ST: Stop the Pigeon) The Master captured Doctor's first seven incarnations and forced them into a void called the Determinant. The Graak freed the Doctor and the Master was put on trial. (VG: Destiny of the Doctors) The Master tried to gain a new body from legendary aliens, the Fleshsmiths. The Master's plan was stopped by the Doctor, who ejected the new body from the Fleshsmith vessel into space. (PDA: Prime Time) Death On Earth in 1957, the Master interrupted the real first Soviet satellite launch and sent a distress signal to the Tzun Canton on Zeta Reticuli Four. He offered to help assimilate Earth into the Tzun Confederacy. In return the Master asked for passage off Earth and the use of the Tzun's genetic engineering to cure his Cheetah Virus infection. The Tzun agreed and gave the Master nanites that broke down the corrupted Trakenite DNA in his cells and restructure it. This restored the Master to being a "full" Time Lord which gave him a new regenerative cycle. :"Let... me... be... free..." - Last Words of the Fourteenth Master While helping the Tzun, the Master used the alias Major Kreer. He was later shot by Ace which caused him to regenerate. (NA: First Frontier) Alternate Timelines ﻿. . Psychological profile ﻿Personality This incarnation of the Master was charismatic, deadly and sophisticated but decidedly more flamboyantly evil, bombastic and futile than his predecessors. He was prone to laughing maniacally and reciting lengthy and verbose speeches accompanied by melodramatic gestures and poses. Even so, this incarnation was dangerous. (DW: Logopolis) He was also fanatically and uselessly devoted to killing the Doctor, setting overly elaborate traps for him and his TARDIS. His over-planning was often his undoing. (DW: Castrovalva) The Rani said he would get dizzy if he walked in a straight line. (DW: The Mark of the Rani) This incarnation of the Master had a particular fondness for the Tissue Compression Eliminator. (DW: Logopolis) ﻿Habits and Quirks . ﻿Skills . Appearance ﻿He was tall and thin with black hair and a goatee beard. (DW: The Keeper of Traken) Relationships . . . . Behind the scenes * Category:The Master (Earth-12) Category:Incarnations of the Master